For get Me Not
by HellionKyou
Summary: CeCe gets amnesia, now Gunther must make her remember everything and thier love
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not

HellionKyou here this is my first Shake it Up! fanfiction, o ont be to harsh.

Sum...Amnesia...sucks

Disclaimer

R/R

ages older, 17, 18 and 12

Chapter one: Darkness

Noone was the same anymore, everyone grew up. Rocky went to NYC for modeling. CeCe got smarter and wasn't so lonely with her bestfriend gone. She was the opposite.. Tinka and Gunther still had their strange moments, but normaled out a bit.

CeCe stood at her locker, she wore skin tight blue jeans with holes all over and a red belly top. "Crap, crap I so left my history paper at home."She whined and smashed her head against the locker.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her away from her locker. "Please do not do that."

"Let me guess, forgot your home work?" Tinka asked with a giggle.

"Yes." CeCe pouted.

"Ah this is my bad I think..." Gunther started in.

"No, It wasn't it was mine." She whined some more.

"Vell since you live vith us now, you'll be forgiven farily easily." Tinka said and walked off.

Gunther took his hoodie off that was all black, with three roses on the back and slipped it on her. "There so you won't be cold." He smiled.

She kissed him in return "Ok seen you next period, text me." She said and went to English.

to:My Prince**

From: Princess**

Ya think I can skip out at lunch to get my term paper I won't be missed.

To: My Princess

From:Prince

Lol You'll be missed.

" Ms. Jones stop texting!" The professor yelled.

Before CeCe could open her mouth she had thrown up all over the person infront of her.

"EWWW!"

"MR. Mace, please take her to the nurse."

He nodded, a tall red headed boy with green eyes.

To: M price.

From Priness

N the nurse.

CeCe texte as soon as she sat on the table.

Gunther ran in there tripping on his way in ." My Princess are you ok?"

"Probably nerves."

"I am taking you home, you may be sick."

Before the nurse could even say anythin, he had picked her up and left.

!

Hessenheffers Apt

Gunther laid her on her back on his bed.

"Why am I in your room?"

"So I can watch over you bay-bee"

Then Tinka arrived. Sshe bardged on her brothers room. "mama and papa will not be home for a week and is she pregagnt?"

"No,dear sister."

Tinka looked at CeCe. Then her twin. "You hush." She looked back at CeCe."Are you, or have you two decided to waite? by law in the olden country if you vere to be vith child, you two vould be married."

"I'm not Tinka.."

"She's not, and if she was, I'd gladly marry her, I love her."

Tinka smiled.

!

CeCe fell asleep in gunthers room, but she had changed cloths she was no longer in jeans she was in her underwear and her shirt was off wearing one of Gunthers long sleeved shirts, that covered her knees. His armm was wrapped around her.

"Ce?"

"Hm?"

"Vhy did you barf in English"

"I ate some of Tinka's food. Too much cheese."

Gunther just smiled at her, he moved her hair out of her face. She rolled over and cuddled up to him.

"Did you ever think you could love someone like me?"

"Yes?"

"Wh..what do you mean."

"I have liked you since first grade, and loved you past that, you are my first and only love CeCe Jones."

She smiled and yawnd, "I have always loved you too, It just took me a while to figure it out, bay-bee" CeCe said, with a giggle.

"I..I know this isn't romantic but wil you marry me?"

CeCe leaned up and looked at him, the ring was covered n diamons, rubies, emeralds, saphire, and so forth..."It's too beautiful for me."

"No its not enough, yout beauti excells it, will you marry me CeCe Jones?"

She leaped on him in a hug and kissed him. "Duh,I'd be honored to, my Prince." She smiled he slipped it on her finger.

!

Every one at Shake it up Chicago was in shock but they were use to Gunther and CeCe just havin make out scenes durning break. They were wished a congrates.

CeCe was now ready she began to walk to the dance floor her and Rocky did at first, but this time CeCe landed on the back of her head hard. She heard his voice saw his beautiful face once more...then it was darkness.

Well good knews is the next scene CeCe doesnt even remember a thing she feels, but is a total lost. Poor Gunther, he has to get her to love him all over again. if i misspelled anything please tell me nicely, thank you and r/r

HellionKyou

ps if u like Bleach the Anime u should read and review Fly to Fail, Fall to Love


	2. Chapter 2:Burr

For Get Me Not

HellionKyou

disclaimer

So CeCe wakes up, and doesnt know who she is, or anyone in that fact. How would you feel if the person you loved more than life it's self forgot all about you?

Tell me what you think.

Chapter Two: Blurr

Pacing around the hospital room, CeCe Jones lay motionless.

"Calm down,I'm sure she is fine." Tinka tried to calm her brother who looked as if he was about to pass out or start screaming in his nartual tongue.

"She's been asleep too long."

After tinka got Gunther to sit down and breath. CeCe's mom, and brother was there. Her step dad and half sister at home.

"Oh my baby..."

The doctor came in. "Vell!" Gunther practically screamed.

"...Oh ok well she should wake up any time now, she hit her head pretty hard, so there is a chance she'll have amneisa. Not sure how long, days, weeks, months...just try bring her memory back the best you can." The young doctor said and walked out.

Gunther got up about to scream after him, when CeCe twitched, he looked down...her beautiful brown eyes opened.

"CeCe?" A small whisper.

She looked confused. "Who's CeCe, and who are all of you, where am I?" She started to freak out.

"Hunny it's your mom."

"I don't reconize you."

"Oh bother, your name is CeCe Jones your engadged to my brother, can you tell me, you don't know.." She paused and pointed. "Him"

CeCe could feel, but everything was a blurr, nothing connected, it was so black. "I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are." She said staring into Gunthers eyes.

Tears began to pour from Gunthers beautiful blue eyes.

CeCe felt a pain in her heart, and a single tear fell from her eyes.

-Fin

Thats chapter two Blurr

R/R

Would it tear you to shreds if someone you loved told you that to your face?

Tell me what you think. And if its no english then send me a PM of what it means.


	3. Chapter 3:Home

For Get Me Not

Hellionkyou

Disclaimer

After this fic is done and wonderful writer gave me an idea for a next fic, you know who you are.

CeCe cant remember, but her emotions lead her closer and closer to who she is, while Gunther cries more than anyone thought he could, how can he be her rock, when she doesn't even know his face?

Chapter Three: Home

CeCe was released from the hospital a few days later. She went back home, well to the Hessenheffers anyways. Tinka had no snde remarks, she really couldn't say much to CeCe, for it would be pointless in the end. Putting her things in her room, and walking out. The red head just sat on her bed, with her knees to her chest. Nothing was sinking in. And it drove her nuts to know, that she her self knew nothing.

At night she could hear faint crying, and the first few days she ignored it, but tanight she couldn't. Walking around the larg apartment. She was about to knock but didn't she walked right into the room where she heard the sobs.

"Why are you crying?" Her voice was soft and sweet.

Gunther looked up, and whiped his face of any remaining tears.

"I wasn't..."

"You lie, I have heard you for three nights now."

He only looked away from her, she was a shell, nothing was in it that contained much of CeCe anymore and he couldn't look at her at the moment.

To CeCe she felt over baring emotions hit her heart and she walked over and sat beside him.

"Look I may not remember anything, but that doesn't mean it has effected my heart."

Gunther looked at her, he removed a stray hair from her face. Giving the young girl shivers.

He went to hug her, but she flinched a bit. "You are not CeCe anymore."

"Was I ever?"

Gunthers eyes went to the floor.

"You were crazy, always smiled, blunt a little rude, you stole my heart, and in return you had given me yours...you did not let anzhing stand in your way, no one. When we were younger Tinka my twin use to annoy you and your BFF. We didn't have any friends besides you two, but at the time we would not admitt it." As he stopped.

"Yeah I like how this story is mainly about me."

He glanced of hope at her. "I want my CeCe back."

CeCe huffed. "Then bring me back,I hate being lost in the dark. The only light I see is when I see your face, I saw you before I blacked out, and then again in the strange room. i thought I was dead and you were the angel taking me away." She looked at Gunther as though she was tryng to recall something important...

Gunthers eyes lite up, he had gotten up and grabbed his huge black and grey hoodie and threw it in her face.

"That was rude,Gunther!" She snapped.

He smiled. "Just smell it."

She rolled her eyes. "Weird." but she did. Flashes of him and her flooded in her mind. Tears poured down her eyes. Emotions hit her like a ton of bricks. She ran out of his room, he followed. Tinka was on her way to his room, when CeCe tackled her and hugged her, smelling her scent, more flashes of the twins appeared. She then let her go, And ran to ehr room and started going through everything of the people in her flashes. She sat on her bed, Gunther sat beside her.

"Rocky..."

"Yeah she's in NYC."

"Mom...Flynn...lilly..."She stopped. "Ty...Deuce...The annoying Gary Wild." She stopped and let her tears fall on the pictures. "How did I forget? How did I forget myself and you...how did everything to blank...it hurt so much to feel but not being able to remember..." CeCe started, she put the scrap book away and curled up by Gunther. "I'm sorry I forgot you."

Gunther held her tight, he wasn't gonna let her go incase he was dreaming.

Tinka walked in. "Did you have to ta..."She was cut off when her twin and CeCe threw paper wads at her. "Not now." Gunther said. Tinka scoffed and walked off mumbling something.

"Apparently the amneisa didn't last long." Gunther said with a huge smile.

CeCe laughed.

"Did you yell at anyone when I was in the hospital? and I was not empty, Gunther I was lost, rude much."

He just held her tighter and kissed her lips.

"I'm glad you are back."

"Yeah but now I have to go back to shool."

Gunther laughed.

-Fin

Ok i can make a fourth if ya want but i need reviews.

So she remembered, you may of been lost, but your lover was further gone than you were.


	4. Chapter 4

ForGet Me Not

hellionkyou

Disclaimer

Hi im half awake so bare with the typos.

I need, I want to hold you forever

Chapter four

CeCe walked around in her room wearing lacy red underware and lacey red bra. There was a knock.

"I'm getting dressed." She announced.

The door opened, and the closed locking on the way in, she turned around fast.

Gunthers heart was beating fast. "You have such sexual under garments, and I know this not?"

CeCe smiled. She put on a long black skirt with slits of both sides.. Gunther smiled with such lust it was rather amusing to tease him. He pushed her on her bed and climbed ontop of her. She giggled, this had to be driving him nuts.

"I told you I was getting dressed, bay-bee"

He stole her lips.

"Your still here."

"Yeah,Remember I went on a rampage and started to remember,I mean some things are clowdy, but your not. And neither is your touch. It's intoxicating." She moaned as his touch smothed down her side.

"I wish I could have you now."

Gunther smiled. "It would be wonderful...but I'm saving that for out honey moon."

"As Am I, So why do you tease me so?"

She asked as he kissed her exposed skin.

"Your like a flame, too hot to touch, but so tempting at the same time.

She giggled. "Your ice, you only give me those looks and I love that, but at first you were to cold to touch, and I still wanted you."

"I'd kill for you." He got up off her and she puzzled and all sat up. "What do you mean , you'd kill for me?"

He put his head down. "I lost you once, but if any man tried to harm you and take you from me,I'd slit their throats." She said all tenced up.

"The whole world loves CeCe Jones,But CeCe Jones only loves the goat boy."

He looked at her, she had her radient smile on her lips. "Now what top should I wear"

He had pinned her down again. "Lets skips school and go to Shake it up! Later."

CeCe nodded, she got out of his grasp. Removed her skirt and put on pink fuzzy pj pants that were a bit to long and Gunthers black top that was betwinkled. She laid down and he beside her.

"I wondered where my tops have been going?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna keep doing it."

He moved hair from her face. "What ever makes you happy."

There was a loud knock on the door. "Hey ve are going to be late for school you two."

"Ve're resting her brain, ve'll be at the dance studio later though."

"...CeCe..." Tinkas voice was calm."Do you remember now, who is most precious to you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Goot. I'll tale notes for you, see you later,CeCe."

...

"She was really upset when you forgot me, when you forgot her. She won't admitt zhat part, but she loves you like a sister."

"Aw." CeCe leaned in for a kiss, and Gunther did not denie her.

Studio

Five minutes before show time, Gunther and CeCe were amking out. Tinka had to pull them apart. "Come, ve must get ready, make out later."

"Welcome back CeCe Jones.' Gary Wild said in his creepy excited voice.

Ater the show. CeCe jumped on Gunther back. "I..Iwon't talk on that floor."

He didn't blame her, and she got weird looks but she didn't care. Gunther held her to him, till they got outside, she jumped off his back.

"CeCe?" Tinka started.

"I Don't want to forget again." She started to cry.

Gunther looked at Tinka and she nodded. She went back inside, two minutes later you could hear Tinka screaming at Gary Wild. And him crying.

Gunther picked up his beloved and walked into the studio.

"CeCe it was..."

"You clean your own dance floor, ! Because of you I forogt the only man I loved." CeCe snapped.

"Whoa fire ball..."

"Vatch it Gary my brother is pissed at you." Tinka warned. "If CeCe was not attached to him zhen he'd be all over you."

"Ok just dont sew."

"Oh CeCe's mom is, but our mama and papa demand payment, and Zhey be home soon, but we told them everyzhing. zhey are not thrilled zhat your dance floor hurt Gunthers fiance." Gary was in fear.

"Are there going to be goats at our family?"

"Here no..."Gunther started

"But in old country yes, since Gunther is male he is heir, and once the ceremony is over you will be new queen of old country." Tinka said with a small smile.

"Wow you are serious. I didn't fall for Gunther because he's a prince..."

"Ve know, it's ok." Tinka said.

By bed time, CeCe snuck into Gunthers room, and locked the door behind she, crawled in bed beside him and curled up with him, he held her tight. "Good night my Princess."

"Good night my Prince.

-Fin

Ok I'lll continue, any ideas PM me. Like i said sleepy person wrote fic, so deal with it. and m middle finger on my right hand is smashed with a bandaid, on. it was from the sliders on the garage. Long enough yet?

Heres a pole bc im curious Since my profile doesnt say am i male or female, guess and you will probably be right, My cousin on here can't guess thatd be cheating.


End file.
